EL AMOR A PRUEBA
by Tea Garner
Summary: Después de vencer al mal Yugi y Yami son pareja y viven felizmente hasta que en sus vidas aparece una persona la cual intenta destruir su amor lo lograra? o será el amor de Yami y de Yugi tan fuerte como para resistir la prueba?


EL AMOR A PRUEBA:  
  
Autora: Hola a todos los fanáticos de YU-GI-OH! Mi nombre es Tea Gardner y este es primer Fic tipo Yaoi espero que les guste y que me mande Reviews porfa. así harán a una autora muy pero muy feliz.  
  
Declaración: Todos los personajes de la serie anime YU-GI-OH! Junto con todas las ideas principales, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Ojala y me pertenecieran a mí pero bueno continuemos.  
  
Summary: Después de vencer al mal Yugi y Yami son pareja y viven felizmente hasta que en sus vidas aparece una persona la cual intenta destruir su amor lo lograra? o será el amor de Yami y de Yugi tan fuerte como para resistir la prueba?  
  
Advertencia: Este Fic tiene clasificación NC-17 indicando que no puede ser leído por chicos o chicas menor a esta edad ya que tiene escenas sexuales no aptas para niños ya están advertidos. comencemos  
  
Datos:  
  
//dialogo entre Yami y Yugi//  
  
/Pensamiento privado/  
  
¿-?: el intruso  
  
----------------------------------  
Capitulo 1- Los planes de un intruso.  
----------------------------------  
  
Introducción: Después de ganar el torneo de ciudad batallas, Yugi logro obtener los 7 artículos del milenio y las 3 cartas de dioses egipcios y con ellos logro devolverle la memoria al faraón Yami que por su valor, Ra decidió brindarle un cuerpo propio y ya no siendo un espíritu sino un humano en el comienzan a surgir nuevos sentimientos que jamás había imaginado. todos ellos provenían de lo mas profundo de su corazón y eran sentimientos de amor, un amor limpio y puro que confundió con amistad, amistad que le tenia a su querido y adorado Hikari la pregunta era si el realmente sentía lo mismo. y si encontraría la fuerza necesaria para decirle sus sentimientos.. Pues 2 semanas después de regresar de ciudad batallas y ya estar de regreso en la casa de la familia Moto se armo de valor y le confeso su amor a su Hikari lo mas importante era saber si el sentía lo mismo ya que el faraón estaba muy bien enterado que Yugi sentía algo especial por Tea lo que el ignoraba era si se trataba de amor o de una simple amistad. pues no tardo mucho en averiguarlo ya que al instante de decirle Yami su mas profundo sentimiento su corazón se lleno de dicha al oír lo mismo por parte de Yugi el tenia un rostro muy sonrojado y una mirada baja pero llena de alegría al oír su mas anhelado deseo vuelto realidad. desde que conoció a Yami hace 2 años cuando el aun era un espíritu algo especial hizo despertar el faraón en el y no era hasta hace unas semanas que se había dado cuenta que era amor. los dos estaban muy felices y por primera ves Yami y Yugi se besaron fue el momento mas especial en toda su vida jamás se imaginaron que in simple beso podría tener mas significado que mil palabras. ya ha pasado mas de 3 meses desde aquella confesión de amor y todo comenzó a cambiar para Yami , Yugi y sus amigos. Yami vivía en la casa tienda junto con Yugi y compartían ambos la misma habitación y por supuesto la misma cama el abuelo Solomon estaba enterado del amor que ambos se tenían así que no se interpuso para que ellos se lo demostraran cada noche. ahora que Yami era un humano necesitaba contribuir con los gastos de la casa y para ello entro a trabajar en una pizzería cerca de la casa moto que ahora también era su casa era el mesero del lugar y de ves en cuando hacia demostraciones con sus habilidades como duelista. Yugi seguía con sus estudios en Domino y ya esta haciendo su ultimo año en la preparatoria. cuando entre a la universidad se convertirá en un arqueólogo profesión que practica su abuelo. Joey después de repartir periódico por mas de 15 años quedo encantado con las noticias así que después de graduarse de la preparatoria iba a estudiar periodismo sin olvidar su carrera como duelista. después de tantas discusiones, después de luchar tanto por ser el mejor ante Mai se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella así que se hicieron novios tiempo después del torneo. Tea iba a estudiar danza en New York después de graduarse y como se dio cuenta que el amor del faraón le pertenecía a alguien mas pues comenzó a interesarse por Yami Bakura el había obtenido un cuerpo gracias al apoyo del faraón ya que fue al única forma de regresar a Ryo a este mundo. Tea se estaba enamorando profundamente del antiguo profana tumbas el cual se esta reformando ya no tenia la personalidad maligna de antes y todo gracias a Tea. Ryo estaba enamorado de Bakura pero sabia que su amor jamás seria correspondido ya que su amigo era muy feliz con Tea pues para disipar un poco su pena Marik puso manos a la obra y estaba logrando ganarse el amor de Ryo. Tristan estaba saliendo con muchas chicas nada serio a un, ya que Sereniti había preferido a Duke Deblin gran derrota para el, pero estaba reponiéndose y estaba muy entusiasmado ya que cuando se graduara de la prepa iba a entrenarse para convertirse en un gran corredor de Motocicletas.  
  
Toda la vida en la casa de Yugi cambio para el hasta hoy era para bien y era lo que quería Yugi que así continuara por siempre. hoy es sábado y deben de pasar de las 2 de la mañana después de una noche anterior llena de entrega y pasión por parte de ambos Yami y Yugi simplemente estaban descansando Yami tenia a Yugi abrazado fuertemente contra si y Yugi estaba muy feliz por ello amaba tanto a Yami que para el cada muestra de afecto por parte de su oscuridad era lo mas maravilloso de todas su vida.pero por una extraña razón esta día no tenia sueño solo estaba recostado de lado meditando tanta felicidad que le ha dado el espíritu y rogando a Ra para que así continuara por toda la eternidad.  
  
Yugi: /no se que sea pero hoy me siento muy sensible tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. han sido días maravillosos al lado de Yami pero. hay algo que me inquieta seguirá así por siempre?. o es que esto terminara?.-alborotando su cabeza- no que estas diciendo Yugi tienes que alejar esos pensamientos de tu mente el amor de Yami es limpio y sincero así que continuara así para siempre/ - Extrañamente Yugi se sentía inquieto era tan maravilloso lo que estaba viviendo con Yami que pensaba que se terminaría. así continuo meditando pensando en cosas que podían hacerle daño a la larga hasta que el cansancio lo domino y se quedo profundamente dormido alado de su querida oscuridad. ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana y como era fin de semana no había razón para levantarse temprano pero los rayos del sol se están haciendo notar en la habitación y especialmente en la cara de Yugi que al sentir el reflejo en su rostro se despierta apretando su parpados en un principio y luego de ver el reloj se da cuenta que ya era muy tarde decide ir hacer el desayuno y así darle una sorpresa a Yami ya que era el quien lo hacia todas las mañanas cuando Yugi iba a la escuela.  
  
Yugi: tengo que hacer el desayuno- intenta levantarse de la cama pero unos brazos a su alrededor se lo impiden- Yami me encanta que me abrases pero no tan fuerte. Yami desierta tengo que hacer el desayuno y si no me sueltas no comerás algo delicioso preparado por mi.  
  
Yami: umm- dijo Yami con algo de sueño  
  
Yugi: Yami despierta te daré una sorpresa preparándote algo delicioso para el desayuno  
  
Yami: para mi lo único delicioso para el desayuno eres tu mi dulce Koibito- Yugi se sonroja ante la respuesta  
  
Yugi: no seas bromista apurate levántate y ayúdame a preparar el desayuno  
  
Yami: qué? Que no lo ibas a preparar tu?  
  
Yugi: claro pero necesito tu ayuda sabes que no puedo cocinar muy bien y tu has aprendido hacerlo en el restaurante  
  
Yami: pero no lo he hecho a propósito es un curso de cocina que me obligaron a entrar, me prometieron si lograba aprender hacer una pizza y otras cosas, me ascenderán a cocinero y mi salario mejoraría pero sabes todos los ingredientes que lleva una pizza? es tan complicado para mi además no tengo que aprender hacer eso si no otras cosas mas complicadas y difíciles si quiero ser cocinero tengo que ser uno completo bueno pues eso es lo que dicen los maestros del curso.  
  
Yugi: no seas exagerado y vamos a prepáralo el abuelo no esta así que tendremos que atendernos solos  
  
Yami: eso es excelente para mi porque así te tendré mas tiempo a mi lado mi dulce hikari  
  
Yugi: si tienes razón- emocionado y sonrojado- pero ahora vamos a la cocina y manos a la obra- se levanta de la cama pero Yami lo detiene sosteniéndolo de su muñeca- que pasa Yami?  
  
Yami: vamos a tomar un baño antes mi dulce Hikari quiero probar tu suave piel una ves mas- con esas palabras hizo sonrojar a un mas a Yugi  
  
Yugi: esta bien  
  
Yami: me encanta verte sonrojado mi Koibito- le da un beso y lo carga hasta el baño ya estando en el baño Yami a un lleva cargando a Yugi y mientras el agua en la tina se llenaba estaba disfrutando una ves mas del dulce sabor de la boca de Yugi, era mejor que el desayuno ese era su pensar- bien Yugi listo para que te demuestre cuanto te amo?-Yugi solo guardo silencio y se sonrojo asintiendo nada mas- pues buen prepárate- al llenarse la tina Yami coloco suavemente a Yugi en ella y luego entro el, Yugi ya sabia lo que venia y estaba ansioso por que pasara Yami se acerco a Yugi de manera seductora arando mas sonrojos por parte de Yugi y comenzó a besar apasionadamente al pequeño, a Yami le encantaba navegar con su lengua por la dulce boca era lo mas maravilloso que jamás se había imaginado. y a Yugi le gustaba también sentir a Yami dentro de si y saber que lo estaba haciendo feliz. después de unos minutos el aire se estaba haciendo escaso para ambos así que ya estaban casi sin el, deciden separarse y respiraban agitadamente por el encuentro pero Yami estaba ansioso por tomar a Yugi así que siguió con otro moviendo para que el chico se aliviara un poco por la falta de oxigeno y empezó a besar muy sutilmente el cuello de Yugi mientras llevaba una mano a recorrer su piernas de manera seductora hasta llegar al miembro del chico arrancado un gemido por parte de Yugi al sentir la mano de Yami en su parte mas sensitiva, pero a un así le encantaba sentir la manera tan sutil con que lo tocaba el espíritu, Yami ya no solo acariciaba el miembro del chico si no que esta ves lo estaba masturbando de manera suave para que el chico disfrutara de esa muestra de amor. y así era ya que en cuanto mas lo tocara de esa manera el espíritu obtenía mas gemidos por parte de Yugi. pronto después de masajear de esa forma el miembro del chico sus músculos se fueron tensando y en un instante Yami pudo sentir algo calido recorrer sus manos y supo por la expresión de Yugi exactamente lo que era. y por ello se aparta del chico para observarlo mas detalladamente, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su mirada baja y avergonzado por haber hecho eso, por que a pesar que ya tuvieran muchos encuentros anteriores y que esto fuera común para Yugi era algo para avergonzarse.- O mi dulce hikari prepárate por que viene lo mejor- Yugi sabia a que se refería pero quería ahora ser el quien le brindara un poco de satisfacción al faraón.  
  
Yugi: no espera Yami- Yami se había acercado a el pero cuando escucho esas palabras se detuvo  
  
Yami: que sucede? Te lastime? Estas bien?- Yami cría que le había hecho algo mala al chico por la expresión en su rostro. ya que en mucho tiempo tenia un rostro lleno de determinación y pasión a la ves  
  
Yugi: claro que no, no me pasa nada lo que quiero es- Yugi se acerco a Yami y lo comenzó a besar desde sus labios, bajando por su cuello y así continuo bajando hasta llegar a la parte que mas le gustaba Yugi del espíritu y me refiero a sus rosadas tetillas en este sitio era donde el chico se detenía por mas tiempo comenzaba a besar suavemente esta parte del espíritu pero al oír los sensuales gemidos por parte de Yami la pasión que sentía Yugi en su interior se incrementaba haciendo que de comenzar suave los movimientos se hacían un poco mas rápidos y de ves en cuando lastimaban un poco a Yami pero a un así disfrutaba plenamente el trato por parte de Yugi. Yugi seguía en lo suyo pero también quería experimentar lo que Yami hizo con el hace un momento así que muy despacio y con un podo de duda en sus movimientos va bajando con su mano por el abdomen de Yami hasta llegar a su miembro ya en el sitio no estaba seguro si continuar o si Yami quería que lo hiciera pero al sentir la mano del faraón tomando la pequeña mano de Yugi y depositándolo en el sitio fue como una afirmación que deseaba que Yugi continuara y leyendo los pensamientos de Yami a través de su vinculo Yugi continuo y comenzó a masturbar de manera torpe y algo lenta ya que no sabia exactamente que velocidad tomar y ya que era la primera ves que lo hacia no estaba seguro que iba a resultar de esto. de lo único que si estaba seguro era que el placer que le estaba dando al espíritu era grande ya que sus gemidos se hacían mas fuertes y cada ves mas sensuales de repente siente que el miembro del faraón se estaba comenzando a levantar y detuvo sus masajes algo preocupado ya que antes no lo había experimentado pero al ver el rostro sonriente de Yami supo que era algo normal y solo abrazo fuertemente al faraón y sonrió  
  
Yami: Yugi quieres que continué yo?- Yugi solo asintió, entonces la mano de Yami se encamino hacia la entrada del chico e introduciendo uno de sus dedos haciendo que el chico se estremeciera al sentir los movimientos de Yami en su interior, luego introdujo 1 mas, los gemidos de Yugi se hacían mas fuertes ya que le encantaba saber que la mas profunda y sincera muestra de amor por parte de Yami estaba próxima pero ya al sentir un tercer dedo en su interior ya los gemidos se entrecortaban y ya no eran de placer si no de dolor aunque la entrada tuviera experiencias anteriores sus músculos no se acostumbraban a si que cuando Yami introducía mas dedos en ella causaba dolor en el chico.-Estas bien Yugi?- Yami se preocupo al ver el rostro de Yugi una clara mueca de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas recorrer las suaves mejillas del chico  
  
Yugi: si estoy bien-sonrojo- continúa  
  
Yami: esta bien- comenzó a besar suavemente a Yugi en los labios para calmarlo y lo logro ya que el dolor se había disipado y ya estaba listo para sentir a Yami dentro de si una ves mas- bien Yugi estas listo?- solo asintió a un mas sonrojado por saber lo que venia- bien comencemos- en este instante volteo al chico dejándolo de espaldas y con un movimiento sutil introdujo muy despacio su miembro dentro del chico, al sentir a Yami dentro de si Yugi sonrió, dejo salir unos cuantos gemidos ante la invasión del espirito en su entrada  
  
Yugi: comienza por favor Yami-Yami solo sonrió y beso a Yugi y comenzó a embestir dentro del chico de comenzar suave Yugi deseaba que sus movimientos se aceleraran y sabiendo esto Yami a través de su vinculo así lo hizo y ambos disfrutaban plenamente de ese encuentro, en unos instantes Yugi siente algo calido recorrer sus entrañas y supo que Yami había llegado a su punto al igual que el, y después con un suave movimiento Yami salio de Yugi y el chico se volteo y lo abrazo- gracias por hacerme tan feliz mi Yami- Yami ligeramente se sonrojo ante la respuesta de Yugi  
  
Yami: tu te lo mereces mi dulce Koibito y yo también te agradezco por hacerme feliz a mi- Yami sonrió y abrazo un poco mas fuerte al chico contra si- ahora será mejor salir y preparar el desayudo que por la hora que es- ya pasaban de las 12- será almuerzo  
  
Yugi: tienes razón- viendo el reloj  
  
Yami: vamos te ayudare a bañarte- Yugi solo asintió, después de un par de minutos salen del baño cada uno se viste por su lado, Yami decide ponerse su uniforme para ir al trabajo ya que tenia un turno a las 3 de la tarde ese día  
  
Yugi: iras a trabajar hoy?- al ver el pantalón azul negro, la camisa rojo oscuro y el gorro con el logo de la pizzería que se puso Yami  
  
Yami: si no te había dicho pero hoy tengo que reemplazar a Tenchi ya que ayer me pidió que lo hiciera y no me pude negar- Yugi pucheros  
  
Yugi: quería que hoy te quedaras conmigo todo el día  
  
Yami: si lo se pero no puedo faltar- recordando algo- Yugi no te gustaría ir al restaurante hoy?  
  
Yugi: que?  
  
Yami: sabes que el señor Wilson- su jefe- me ha regalado una cena familiar de todo lo que puedas comer la cual puedo tomarla cada mes y hoy seria un día excelente para hacerlo ya que es sábado puedes invitar a los chicos y a sus parejas que te parece? Tendrán la mejor atención- lijeramente sonrojado- yo seré su mesero  
  
Yugi: jijiji-Yami ¿?- eres tan modesto mi faraón- Yami se sonrojo a un mas ante la respuesta- claro esta bien invitare a los chicos pero me darán envidia  
  
Yami: por que?  
  
Yugi: bien sabes por que, ellos tendrán a sus parejas menos yo, mi adorada oscuridad- sonrojado- estará trabajando  
  
Yami: no te preocupes por eso- se acerca a Yugi y lo besa suavemente en sus labios- yo puedo estar contigo cuando tu quieras mi Yugi y después de mi turno te demostrare de lo que hablo  
  
Yugi: de veras?.... pero a un así eso no me consuela pero en fin- recordando y poniendo rostro serio- Yami de cuanto es el banquete seria conveniente llevar a todos los chicos? Te pueden regañar no crees?  
  
Yami: claro que no- sonriendo- la cena es para 10 personas así que alcanzara para todos  
  
Yugi: lastima que Kaiba no esta en el país para ir con nosotros- Kaiba se fue de Japón después de perder el torneo de ciudad batallas nadie sabia de su paradero  
  
Yami: no te pongas triste mi koibito se que Kaiba regresara cuando se reponga de su derrota  
  
Yugi: eso espero- poniendo rostro alegre- aquí horas llegamos Yami?  
  
Yami: pues no se que te parece a la 7  
  
Yugi: me parece excelente, por ciento a que hora termina tu turno  
  
Yami: a las 10 de la noche no te preocupes vendré lo mas pronto para estar contigo  
  
Yugi: si- poniendo rostro serio y ligeramente preocupado- Yami crees que seria conveniente invitar a Joey? ya sabes es una cena de todo lo que puedas comer y conociendo a Joey podría dejar en banca rota a tu jefe  
  
Yami: jajaja- Yami estallo en risa ante la pregunta de Yugi- no te preocupes Yugi ni Joey puede comer tanto  
  
Yugi: yo no estaría tan seguro pero bien, ahí esteremos a las 7 de la noche Yami solo que conociendo a los chicos serán los 8.  
  
Yami: no importa Yugi, de todas formas el restaurante no cierra en toda la noche por ser sábado y si te preocupa por que acabe mi turno pues los esperare hasta que lleguen y seré yo quien los atienda  
  
Yugi: muchas gracias Yami pues bien ahí estaremos ahora será mejor preparar el almuerzo ya que te iras pronto al restaurante  
  
Yami: es cierto- viendo el reloj- dentro de una hora pues bien manos a la obra, que quieres hacer de almuerzo mi dulce hikari  
  
Yugi: Pues no se- viendo el refrigerador para ver que clase de comida había para hacer el almuerzo- me gustaría algo rápido y lo mas importante fácil  
  
Yami: esta bien- viendo el refrigerador junto con Yugi- que tal si preparamos brochetas de pescado seria delicioso no crees?  
  
Yugi: y tendremos que usar aceite hirviendo Yami?  
  
Yami: pues claro  
  
Yugi: Yami me da mucho miedo que me salpique el aceite  
  
Yami: no tienes nada que tener yo te ayudare esta bién?- Yugi asintió un poco mas aliviado- bien empecemos  
  
Por otra parte una silueta se puede ver entre la oscuridad que estaba un sitio muy extraño y tenebroso, este personaje no dejaba ver su rostro una vestimenta negra cubre todo su cuerpo y el se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono se estaba meditando de sus próximos planes cuando sin aviso aparece otra extraña figura en la habitación llevaba la misma vestimenta que el sujeto sentado en el trono solo que al ver a su amo se baja la capucha de su cabeza y deja ver su rostro y se inca ante el para informarle de sus descubrimientos.  
  
-todo esta listo amo.-  
  
El extraño sujeto cubierto con una capucha negra deja ver su malavola sonrisa indicando la felicidad que sentía ante la noticia de su sirviente  
  
¿-?: excelente Bason dentro de poco el lazo que une al faraon con su adorado hikari será destruido.  
  
Bason: amo por que le interesa destruir su lazo?  
  
¿-?: es simple el lazo del faraón con su hikari es lo que le da su fuerza es como la fuente de su poder pero cuando este lazo se rompa el faraón estará débil y podré apoderarme de su poder convirtiendo yo en faraón, logrando así vengarme del patético de Yami  
  
Bason: es una estupenda idea amo- sonriendo- y tenga plena seguridad que todos sus deseos se harán realidad  
  
¿-?: eso espero sirviente mío ahora pongan en práctica el primer paso del plan debemos comenzar lo más pronto posible  
  
Bason: si amo- se levanta del piso y luego de hacer reverencia se dirige hacer lo que su amo dijo  
  
¿-?: dentro de poco faraón- sonriendo otra ves de una forma malvada- mi venganza dará inicio. mi plan tiene cero probabilidad de error. pronto los lazos que te unen a tu adorado hikari se destruirán se que tu jamás te repondrás por su perdida y yo podré apoderarme de tus poderes faraón espera y veras la mas dulce venganza esta próxima- risa malévola- jajaja  
  
Mientras tanto ignorando todo siguen con sus planes. Yami ayudo a Yugi hacer el almuerzo y el chico estaba tomando confianza con el aceite aunque aun tenia miedo de que salpicara. después de disfrutar unas excelentes croquetas de pescado Yami se prepara para ir al trabajo.  
  
Yami: nos vemos en la noche Yugi- le da un beso  
  
Yugi: esta bien les hablare a los chicos para que lleguen al restaurante  
  
Yami: les apartare la mejor mesa del lugar nos vemos pronto..  
  
Yugi: que te vaya bien- agitando su mano para despedirlo  
  
Sin percatarse una extraña figura vigilaba cada movimiento de los chicos entre las sombras.  
  
Bason: pronto faraón el plan del amo te acabara- risa malévola-  
  
Continuara........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Bueno chicos y chicas eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado el capitulo inicial. cual será el plan de ese extraño personaje? No debe ser anda bueno eso pueden asegurarlo. además que tan fuerte será el lazo que tienen Yami y Yugi? Será capas de resistir los planes de ese malvado?. pues no se pierden el capitulo 2 y algunas de sus dudas serán contestadas eso espero.. Se que este capitulo esta muy aburrido pero esperen me estoy afinando para el segundo ya que este era como una introducción de cómo sucedieron las cosas el segundo será mas emocionante. - Yami interrumpiendo  
  
Yami: tienes razón este capitulo esta muy aburrido así no fue como te contamos la historia  
  
Tea Gardner: Yami ten paciencia ustedes no me dijeron muchos detalles yo me tuve que imaginar muchos de ellos por eso salio aburrido  
  
Yami: si claro ahora los que tuvimos la culpa fuimos nosotros verdad?  
  
Tea Gardner: no quise decir eso no se enoje mi faraón  
  
Yami: yo no me enojo cierto Yugi?  
  
Yugi: si claro Yami.  
  
Yami: que quieres decir con eso Yugi?  
  
Yugi: nada, nada  
  
Tea Gardner: ya dejen de paliar chicos mejor ayúdenme hacer del segundo capitulo mas entretenido  
  
Yami: esta bien ahora te contaremos la segunda parte de la historia. comenzare yo. toma nota rápido antes que olvide los detalles importantes  
  
Tea Gardner: si mi faraón esta bien comencemos. espero que esta ves me cuente mas detalles y que no olvide las partes emocionantes Ra por favor ilumínalo..  
  
Bien mientras Yami encuentra la forma de empezar el segundo capitulo tengo que hacer unas cuantas confesiones querido publico pues bien el Fic me lo inspiro mis autoras preferidas hablo de Yugi Moto2, Amazona Verde, Windgirl estoy de acuerdo con su idea chicas como dicen los genios pensamos igual ya que me parece que Yami y Yugi hacen una pareja muy peculiar y estos dos chicos son mis personajes favoritos de la serie pienso que Yami es un chico muy guapo.  
  
Yugi: Tea- enojado- me estoy poniendo celoso por tus comentarios  
  
Tea Gardner: no tienes por que estarlo Yugi ya que me parece que tu eres un chico muy lindo también- Yugi se sonroja- logre un sonrojo por parte de Yugi genial, claro eso no cuesta mucho pero en fin mis felicitaciones para las chicas no son las únicas también me gustan el fic de Yersi Fedel y otros les advierto Yugi esta poniendo una cara de celos que no se imaginan Yami pareja de Bakura?  
  
Yami: calma Yugi solo es actuación tu sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti mi dulce koibito- se besan apasionadamente  
  
Tea Gardner: chicos, chicos guarden la compostura dejen eso para lo noche de acuerdo?  
  
Yami: esta bien  
  
Tea Gardner: bien esas declaraciones querría hacer y espero que estas chicas tengan la oportunidad de leer el fic me harían tan feliz saber su opinión por favor, por favor se los ruego- Yami, Yugi y Tea Gardner: haciendo cara de suplica- se los encargo y hasta el próximo episodio.  
  
/////pueden escribirme a mi dirección de e-mail teagardner@hotmail.com o dejen un Reviews o los que quieran se los ruego hasta la próxima....///// 


End file.
